Getting Into the Spirit
by Eediva
Summary: Warren Worthington comes to the institution for Christmas. Nightcrawler annoys the crap out of him, believing he is a real archangel! Mean while Sunspot annoys the crap out of everyone by singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs.


Summary: Set around a year after Jean's death. Warren Worthington comes to the institution for Christmas. Nightcrawler annoys the crap out of him, believing he is a real archangel! Mean while Sunspot annoys the crap out of everyone by singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs.

_Getting Into the Spirit_

**In the Kitchen**

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,"_ Roberto De Costa sang loudly, while readjusting the red Santa hat that sat on his brown hair. _"Fa la la la la la la la la la"_

"Yo, Sunny, shut up," Ray Crisp snapped, "You sound like a stinking cat!"

"_Tis the season to be jolly,"_ Roberto continued still screeching at the top of his lungs, ignoring Berzerker, _"Fa la la la la la la la la la."_

Shadowcat walked past, grumbling something about stupid Brazilians and singing. Rogue and Jubilee followed her, glaring at Roberto.

"Hey Sunspot, if you don't shut up, I'll make you sunless." Rogue snapped. It was war too early in the morning to be singing.

"_Don we now our gay apparel,"_ Sunspot continued. **SKNIT**, Wolverine pushed him against the wall, his adamantinum claws against Roberto's skin. Squealing, Sunspot said, "I'll shut up now."

"That's all we wanted," Wolverine growled retracted his claws and letting Roberto go.

"_Fa la la la la la la la la la!"_ Roberto said bolting off. All the students in the kitchen groan, as Roberto opened the door and ran right into Ororo Munroe.

"Roberto, how many times do I tell you not to run in the kitchens or hall!?" Storm scowled. Roberto stopped and thought for a minute.

"Twenty times a week or maybe a day," Sunspot said before running off singing. _"Joy to the world! The Lord is come: Let earth receive her King. Let every heart prepare Him room, And heaven and nature sing, and heaven and nature sing, and heaven and heaven and nature sing."_

"I'm going to kill him," Logan said stalking off. He opened the door; Scott's hand was raised ready to open the door. He walked in.

"Thanks for opening the door." Scott smiled; he had a Santa hat like Roberto on. Wolverine turned around and returned to standing next to Storm, Cyclops followed.

"Scott, Warren just called, he'll be coming here for Christmas," Storm said, many of the students turned.

"Awesome!" Jubilee grinned.

"Like how long has it been since we've seen him?" Shadowcat grinned.

"Who the hell is Warren?" Wolverine asked.

"An old friend he's a mutant," Storm said.

"He has wings"

"Oh, what is he a bird?"

"Well we actually call him angel." Cyclops said.

"Where Kurt?" Wolverine asked Storm.

"Getting ready, he said he had something special planed for us," Storm answered. Wolverine nodded as Roberto walked back in with Reindeer antlers on his Santa hat and a red clone nose. "What the hell are you meant to be?"

"_Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer_!" Sunspot began to sing again, _"Had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw him."_

Piotr walked behind him and hit him hard across the head with a closed fist.

"OWW!" Roberto complained, rubbing his head, but it didn't put him off. _"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town!"_

Just then the door swung open and Santa Clause walked in. There was Nightcrawler in the gear of old man Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Kurt grinned behind a white beard. Storm and Cyclops burst out laughing. Wolverine rolled his eyes. He walked up to Storm, "And vhat do you vant for Christmas, young lady?"

"A peaceful Christmas?" Storm suggested.

"I'll see vhat I can do," Nightcrawler said turning to Wolverine, "And vhat do you vant, young man?"

Wolverine just stared at Kurt with a brow raised.

"_We three kings of Orient are, Bearing gifts we traverse afar, Field and fountain, morr and mountain, Following yonder Star." _Sunspot began again. Wolverine shook angrily.

"Santa Kurt, if you get that stupid boy to shut up," Wolverine suggested, "I'll be good for a year."

"Vell Santa Kurt vould like to believe, you vould be good for a year, but he cant" Kurt grinned. Cyclops and Storm laughed, even Wolverine smirked.

"_The first Noel the angels did say, Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay;  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep, On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel. Born is the King of Israel." _ Roberto was on a role. So far he had sung six carols. Or parts of them, at least.

"Ok, Suntan, I'll give you one more warning," Wolverine snapped, "You sing one more stinking Christmas carol and I will stick my claws straight up your-"

"LOGAN!" Storm snapped.

"I will stick it were the sun does not shine!" Logan said ignoring Storm.

"I did not release you were gay, sir," Roberto smirked. All the students and teacher gasped. Logan on the other hand smiled.

"Thank you for listen- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Wolverine's claws popped out as he ran after a screaming Sunspot. Storm was about to follow when-

**Ding dong! Ding Dong! **

"Oh, he's here," Storm grinned as she walked to the door. Cyclops and Nightcrawler followed.

"Who's here?" Kurt asked.

"An old friend of mine and Scott's," Storm said, "His name is Warren Worthington the third. You will like him."

"Okay," Kurt said as Storm opened the door to reveal Angel or to Kurt's eyes, "an archangel!"

Warren looked at Kurt and raised a brow, "Its Warren, I'm not an archangel."

Kurt however ignored him and turned to Storm, "Vhy didn't you tell me, you knew an archangel!?"

"Um Kurt he isn't-"

"No matter, Vhat is your name? Is it Michael, Uriel, Raphael? Or perhaps it is Jophiel, or Azrael, or maybe even my favourite, Gabriel!?" Kurt said this very quickly his beard thrashing wildly. His pillow pot belly bounce as he spoke. They walked inside.

"My name isn't, Michael, Uriel or Raphael, nor is it Azrael, Jophiel or Gabriel, it is Warren!" The winged mutant snapped. Nightcrawler wasn't intimidated though.

"Ororo, Vhy didn't you tell me you knew an archangel?" Nightcrawler said turning to Storm.

"Kurt he isn't an angel, he is a mutant."

"So vhat messages to you have from Gott," Kurt said ignoring Storm once more.

"Okay, Storm I thought this was a school for mutant, not an institute for crazy people," Warren muttered, as Wolverine walked over. "Tell me he isn't as crazy as the Santa over there."

"No, I'm not," Wolverine said, glaring at Warren.

"Good, so you don't think I'm an angel."

"Nope, but you have nice wings."

"Thank you.

Every student, teacher and the one guest sat inside around a large feast. Roberto still was humming Christmas tunes; he sat next to Kurt who insisted to sit next to Angel. He still believed that Warren was an archangel from heaven.

"Is it easy to get into heaven?" Kurt asked, it was probably his fifteenth question to his archangel, and by now Warren had had enough and was actually playing along./

"It depends if you've been naughty or nice," Warren said biting into his chicken.

"Vhat is heaven like?"

"Nice," Warren sighed. Kurt mistook the sigh as a sigh of bliss, but it was a sigh of frustration.

"What is Michael like?"

"Moody" What Warren meant was he was moody.

"Do you talk to God or any of the Seraphim?"

"No, I don't like the Seraphims"

"Do you think I will get in? What about Storm? Or Cyclops? Wolverine? The Students?"

"Um, at this rate I don't think you will get it," Warren said.

"Vhy?" Kurt was shocked.

"Too much talking, not enough praying?" Warren muttered. Storm, Wolverine and Cyclops, all smiled, attempting not to laugh. Nightcrawler was quite for a few minutes when-

"What is Azrael like?" Nightcrawler asked. Warren rolled his eyes.

"I think he is gay," Warren smirked, many of the students laughed, Kurt's mouth dropped.

"How can you say that!? Angels are pure beings!!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, honey, we have been trying to tell you," Storm started, "Warren isn't an archangel."

"Vhat? Yes he is he had angel wings."

"Kurt, it is his mutation," Charles said. "He is only a mutant, not an angel."

"Oh," Kurt said looking sadly into his plate. An uncomfortable silence followed. Even Roberto had stopped humming. Angel, Storm, Wolverine and Cyclops looked at each other frowning. Many of the students looked at Kurt in pity.

"_Hark! The herald angels sing, 'Glory to the newborn King!'"_ Sunspot suddenly began to sing. He sang it softly however, not with his usual high pitched screech. _"Peace on earth, and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled."_

"_Joyful, all ye nations, rise,"_ Angel joined in, it was his favourite carol. _"Join the triumph of the skies; with the angelic host proclaim"_

"'_Christ is born in Bethlehem'"_ Storm, Cyclops, Rogue and Bezerker also joined in.

"_Hark! The herald angels sing, 'Glory to the newborn King!'"_ Then the whole room was singing. Except Logan who bounced his fingers in time with the song.

"_Christ, by highest heaven adored,"_ Sunspot kept singing while everyone else stopped, his lovely voice echoed in the room_. "Christ, the everlasting Lord; Late in time behold him come,"_

_"Offspring of the favoured one."_ Angel joined in once more.

"_Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see;"_ now Kurt also joined in, smiling forgetting the mistake he made_. "Hail, the incarnate Deity: Pleased, as man, with men to dwell, Jesus, our Emmanuel!"_

"_Hark! the herald angels sing,"_ Again the entire room filled with voices _"'Glory to the newborn King!'"_

"_Hail! The heaven-born Prince of peace!"_ Roberto, Angel and Kurt sang alone once more with everyone humming along. _"Hail! The Son of Righteousness!"_

Suddenly a Christmas miracle happened. Logan began to sing too.

"_Light and life to all he brings,"_ His voice was gruff, everyone stopped humming and singing staring in shock at him, he just kept singing. _"Risen with healing in his wings."  
_

"_Mild he lays his glory by,"_ Sunspot joined in, and was quickly followed by Kurt and Warren _"Born that man no more may die: Born to raise the son of earth, Born to give them second birth."_

"_Hark! The herald angels sing,"_ Once more everyone joined in for the final touch down, _"'Glory to the newborn King!'"_

Once the song finished everyone burst out laughing, others still stared at Logan in shock.

"Logan, I didn't know you could sing,"

"Just getting into the Christmas Spirit!" Logan answered taking a huge gulp of his beer brought as a gift from his students.

"Herr Warren," Kurt said.

"Yes Kurt,"

"Sorry about bothering you today."

"Ah, don't worry about it, it was all in the spirit," Warren laughed, "besides, your more of an angel then me!"

"I'm not to sure about that, I look like a demon, and I have a demon."

"Yeah well, I have wings, look like an angel, but I'm a jerk, maybe we should swap bodies," Warren snorted.

"I don't think you're a jerk,"

"Buddy, you're an angel, you don't think anyone is a jerk," Warren laughed filling himself and Kurt red wine.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas,"

--888----88888

The songs used in this order

Deck the Halls

_Joy to the World_

_Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer_

_Santa Clause is coming to town_.

_We three kings of Orient_

_The first Noel_

_Hark! The herald angels sing._

Well that's that, Merry Christmas to all, read and review.


End file.
